


Kiss and Control

by Filthyfilterxo



Series: Kiss and Control [1]
Category: BLACKPINK, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of Rape, gang/mafia, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthyfilterxo/pseuds/Filthyfilterxo
Summary: Reader was thrown away as a small child and never seen her mother ever since. Reader lives at home with her poor excuse of a father and wishes to just leave as this is her last year with her birthday around the corner. Their are some people that have been watching Reader under specific orders but when Reader has a confrontation with the “Wolves”; She’s confronted with a hard truth.In the events, The Dragons and The Kingsnakes get reports of missing people that work alongside the cops and government to keep the City of Seoul safe. And one of the people missing should not be on that list.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It starts in the middle of the plot. Before I do a rewind of the past to get to the point this is at. It may be confusing at first; but if you pay attention, it shouldnt be that difficult.

“Did someone disrespect you?” He asked you quietly over dinner. You bit your lip not meeting his gaze as you took another bite of your meal as you stared at your meal. The tension in the room was enough to kill someone. It was always scary when he was THIS angry. “Y/N do not make me repeat my question.” Jimin stated again.

You met his gaze and held it as tears poured out of your eyes. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out.

His eyes narrowed with his jaw muscles tensing up and down. He silently nodded at your quietness as he wiped his mouth with the napkin near his plate. He nodded to a maid and she quickly picked up his plate and hurried out of the room. Jimin stood from where he sat and slowly made his way to you. You didn’t dare break eye contact until he was right above you. When he leaned down into your face, you averted your eyes away from him.

His eyes scanned your entire being. From your slightly bruised lips to bruise marks on your neck to your slightly dirty clothes that you thought you had brushed off. He provided everything for you and you felt awful. What if he thought you cheated? It wasn’t anything like that.

“We are going to get you cleaned up. And then we are going to talk. Okay?” He asked in a completely different tone as if he switched. You quietly nodded as he held his hand out to you which you accepted.

The walk to the master bathroom in his bedroom was quiet. You felt small. Ashamed. But it was hard to keep telling yourself it wasn’t your fault.

It wasn’t your fault. He had to have known because he was angry to gentle in a matter of seconds over dinner.

He started the shower as you watched the mirrors start to fog from the steam. Just the way you liked it. Jimin stripped away your clothes leaving upset you bare before him. You couldn’t help but cry. You hated crying. It made you feel weak. He didn’t say anything but he knew he would find whoever did this to you.

The shower was relaxing but you still felt dirty. No matter how much allowed him to clean and scrub your body, you could still feel it. Jimin turned the water off and dried you off with a warm towel.

He helped you get dressed and a ran a hand down your cheek to bring you into a small gentle kiss but he hissed when you flinched away crying. Jimin brought you into a hug when you broke down.

“It’s okay to cry Y/N. It’s not your fault.” He whispered into your ear as you bawled your eyes out and refused to let go. He carried you to the bed when you felt too tired to keep your eyes open.

You felt a whisper against your ear when you fell asleep but you couldn’t hear anything. Jimin tucked you in before he made his way to his office where he met a few of his gang members. “I want to know who did this to her. Use your resources but be discreet.” Jimin discussed with them. “We don’t want to attract attention.” He said to the six men in front of him. Jimin turned his focus on Jin. “Be sure to get all the medical supplies you can and check up on her frequently.” Jimin acknowledged Jin nod but continued his meeting. “Yoongi and Hoseok, I need exact locations of where the altercation was and who she could have ran into. Even if it was a happened at the wrong time moment. I need to know.” Jimin stated as he stared at the two but he continued. “Jungkook you’ve been her friend for years. Don’t let her leave your sight. And Taehyung, Namjoon...you know what to do.” Jimin finished as everyone went their separate ways.

When you closed your eyes, all you could hear was the screaming. You remembered every detail of it. The timbre, the panic, the anxiety that made your blood run cold when it stopped. It was like reliving the nightmare you wish you could erase from your memory. How bad you screamed for Jimin to save you and no one could hear. Screaming and wrestling the strange man on top of you. You were on your way to work when you were taken and brought here to the valley of Death. The one location where most cases end up on the news. Your clothes were torn and mangled with the dirt from beneath you. Your cries were muffled as you fought. You wanted nothing more than to die. As you lay broken in the valley, the man hovered over you whispering into your ear. “Let this be a message to Mr. Park. If you say anything, it will be more than just your innocence that I take.” His cruel whisper ghosted your over your earlobe. Tears flood out of your eyes as you lay helpless on the ground.

Laying on the cold grown felt like hours. You wanted to get up but you just didn’t have the energy. The thought of not being with Jimin or Jungkook or your friends again was heartbreaking. You felt dirty and ashamed. You felt like you betrayed them. As if you did something to make this your fault when you are the victim and did nothing wrong…

You wake up screaming and shaking with a hard figure above you trying to control your lashing out. You refused to open your eyes to see the man who took your innocence. “Y/N! Wake up!” Came a worried voice. It sound familiar but you still refused to open your eyes. You continued to lash out and fight.

Only it wasn’t a bad dream. It was real. You didn’t have any words to voice out so you just sobbed into his white t-shirt. Remembering that Jimin had taken you to get cleaned up and bringing you to bed, but you didn’t see him here with you. Jungkook patted and rubbed your back in soothing circles. “It’s alright. You’re safe with me.” He said calmly and in between your sobs you wiped away your tears. He gave you a reassuring smile to cheer you up, you half cracked a fake smile meeting his gaze.

Jungkook brushed some of your hair out of your eyes as he began talking again. “Jin will be here in a little bit to check up on you. I will go get your breakfast.” He said as he got up from his position on the side of the bed to leave the room. You reacted fast and gripped his arm. You were ashamed for feeling so small and child-like.

Your voice cracked when you spoke, “Please...” you started in a whisper. “Don’t leave me by myself.” You say to him closing your eyes to hide your tears that were trying to break free.

Jungkook was silent for a few moments before nodding with agreement. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” He replied as he helped you from the bed and into Jimin’s master bathroom inside the room.

Your eyes couldn’t help but follow to the mirror that was in the vanity over the sink. Jungkook blocked your view almost instantly and hissed. “Don’t. Just take your clothes off and get in the shower.” Jungkook demanded in a stern tone. That’s the thing you liked about Jungkook. He may have a childish personality like a bunny but he knew when things were serious and his total facade changed. He was like an older brother to you. You nodded at his statement and did what you were told. In some way you didn’t mind stripping in front of him because he had been your best friend since you were kids. He was always there when you needed him.

It was quiet the entire time and the only sound in the room was the shower water hitting the tile floor. The water was hot and relaxing. You stood there for a moment before scrubbing your body and your hair. You scrubbed at-least two more times before shutting the water off. You still felt dirty. It was disgusting.

Jungkook wrapped you with one towel so you wouldn’t get cold and with another he dried you off. He helped you dress and brushed your hair as if you were a small fragile child. You hugged him. “Thank you Kookie.” You murmured softly and he chuckled.

“It’s okay Y/N.” He replied back and led you back to the bedroom where Jin was waiting. Jungkook dismissed himself as he had plans of his own. You sat on the chair infront of the bed and looked up at Jin.

You watched as Jin got out a few items and began doing a medical check up on you to make sure nothing was broken or seriously injured. He touched a few places on your body where he diagnosed several bruises but nothing broken. He flashed a light in your eyes to check if your pupil reacts to the light or not. You were fine there. Physically you were okay but Jin knew that mentally you were not okay. He knew in a medical stand point this would take time and needed to discuss things with Jimin but not while you were awake and in ear shot. Jin didn’t want to scare you anymore as it was. Jin gave you a glass of water and some medicine for the headache and pains in your body. You downed the glass of water and small pill.

Just as Jin was getting ready to leave, Jungkook came inside the room with a tray of food. “Eat. You will feel better.” He instructed to you as he sat it on the computer desk and ushered for you to sit in the chair. You did as you were told but took small bites taking your time.

Slowly you finished your meal. You wanted Jimin but he was gone. The only comfort you had was Jungkook at the very moment but it wasn’t enough even though he is your best friend.

Jimin was in his office while you slept when Hoseok and Yoongi reported to him with information he desired. Jimin was a man of respect. He was humble and very kind but once disrespected he was a very cruel man. You were his prized possession and anything that happened to you disrespected him in more ways than it should. He loved you even if he didn’t show it as often or openly as he should. And now he was beyond pissed that his happiness was broken. He would make them pay.

Jimin was immediately rose to his feet but Hoseok blocked him. “We need a plan. If you burst out now, it could cause unnecessary collateral damage. We need to see what the other’s have found and come up with a plan.” Hoseok voiced in a hushed tone.

Yoongi stared at a rather annoyed Jimin. He was already furious as it was but Yoongi knew where Jimin was coming from on a certain stand-point but Hoseok was right. There shouldn’t be anything rash. “Hoseok is right. We need a plan first.” Yoongi stated from his usual quietness.

“We need to do something. I can’t just sit here.” Jimin stated a little above normal tone. He looked between his two friends and members.

Hoseok shared a look with Yoongi. “Listen, we understand that you are upset but Y/N needs you right now. You should be up there with her instead of Jungkook. Stay here with her while we go handle it for you.” Hoseok offered.

There was a long quiet pause before Jimin let out a deep breath. “Fine.” He started in an agitated tone of voice not liking having to sit around and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will begin at reader pov. So Chapter 3 will be present time since chapter 1-2 is like reading from the future.

Jin met Jimin in the hallway on the way to upstairs as he was descending. Jin held his composure as Jimin stopped him. “How is she?” Jimin asked agitated.

Jin masked his expressions well. “Physically she is perfectly fine. Just a few minor cuts and bruises here and there. Nothing is broken.” Jin stated in a medical point of view.

Jimin was relieved but still furious. “What else?” He asked. Jin looked around before quietly lowering his tone of voice.

“Let’s take this to your office.” He said and Jimin nodded.

\----------------  
A maid had taken your plate and headed back to the kitchen area. Jungkook watched you closely but didn’t say anything. You shared a look with him. “What?” You asked shrugging your shoulders up.

Jungkook was silent until he spoke. “Nothing.” He said quietly before walking to the window that lead to the balcony that overlooked the gardens. Your eyes followed him. There was another pause as you remained silent. You were about to say something but Jungkook opened his mouth first. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned. He knew the answers but it was better coming from your lips than assuming anyway.

You stared at him. “I’m fine.” You replied in a dead tone. There was nothing happy about the tone of voice you used. As much as you wanted to be happy and tell him about what happened...you just couldn’t. You’ve never been more afraid in your life. You knew of things that they did but you were never part of it. And now you understood why Jimin kept it from you.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “I know when you’re lying Y/N..you can tell me.” He said in a calm tone. He wanted to help and he was agitated. He knew you would be like that this. You were always this way. When something terrible happens to you or things go bad; you always seemed to just brush it off and act like it was okay. Especially in this case. Jungkook was concerned. He cared for you in a lot of ways but not as much as Jimin did. Jungkook would never admit it to you but deep down he was a little jealous of Jimin. But any of those feelings didn’t matter right now. “What happened?” Jungkook asked with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were studying your body language.

You didn’t want to talk about it nor try to relive what happened. You weren’t ready and you didn’t know when you would be ready to talk about it. You just wanted Jimin. “I’m not ready to talk about it Kookie.” You told him in all seriousness. “But when I am, I will tell you together...with all of you.” You tell him. Jungkook let out a heavy sigh.

“You need to express yourself Y/N.” Jungkook stated in frustration.  
\-------------------  
“Is she going to be alright?” Jimin asked concerned as he was pacing back and forth in his office. Jin nodded in response.

“Yes, she is alright. But mentally speaking it will take some time. You know what happened with Min.” Jin stated as he took his glasses off and put them in his coat pocket. “Plenty of rest and time. I would suspect she may be depressed and may have some night terrors. Patience and kindness is all she needs.” Jin stated medically. Jimin nodded and stared at the man. “Make sure she takes her medicine as followed. She needs to eat something. Drink plenty of water. And take it easy. It’s Min’s situation all over again.” Jin stated as he patted Jimin’s shoulder before heading out to do his own thing.

Jimin ran a hand through his dark grayish hair. He tensed and relaxed his jaw several times before leaving his office. He walked upstairs to his bedroom to get you. Jimin heard an argument within his bedroom the closer he got to the door. He opened the door to find Jungkook questioning you. “What’s going on here?” Jimin asked striding over to you and looking between the two of you.

Jungkook adverted his gaze towards Jimin the moment he waltzed in. He narrowed his eyes a fraction. “Nothing. I was just leaving.” He stated a bit tense. You bit your lip but said nothing. You knew you upset Jungkook by not talking about it but you weren’t sorry enough to apologize because you weren’t ready to talk about it. He had to understand that.

After Jungkook left the room and the door slammed shut behind him, you embraced Jimin into a hug. You loved the way he made you feel safe. You loved his scent.

Jimin wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “Is there anything you want to do?” Jimin asked carefully. You hummed quietly before speaking.

“I want to watch tv..” you stated. “A movie maybe?” You questioned. You wanted to be normal and try to forget what happened even if you were in denial.

Jimin brought your chin up to look at him. “What kind of movie princess?” He asked smiling slightly but you would have to squint your eyes to see it. You chuckled.

“Ummm what aboooouuutttt...” you prolonged as you thought. You grabbed his hand to hold it. He didn’t seem to mind as he held it tightly as if he was afraid to let go. “I don’t know. Can we go see the selection in the living space and I can pick it out?” You asked him.

He thought for a moment before speaking. “Sure. If that’s what you want.” Jimin replied as he lead you to the living space where he would lounge and watch tv.  
\-----------------

Namjoon and Taehyung were special at they do. They always get the job done in a clean professional manner. After Hoseok and Yoongi gave them the information they needed, Namjoon and Taehyung went out to do some gambling. They packed the black SUV with their most proficient weaponry. Wearing black suits and tie as if looking for business.

In the darkest part of the city near the north was a hidden casino. The only person who could have done it was that group that has caused problems from the beginning of time. Old friends always rivaling. Namjoon put a holster around his waist with a loaded pistol as did Taehyung. Taehyung put a knife or two somewhere on his person hidden amongst the eye. The two entered the club from the main entrance with no problems.

The music was loud enough to block out anything abnormal. No surprise. Namjoon nodded to Taehyung as Taehyung went to work. He found the table where she was at and sat beside her. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing in such a dirty place?” She taunted in flirtation.

Taehyung excused the bartender and turned his attention to the female. “Funny...cut the shit.” He said. His voice dripped with sarcasm. Namjoon was eyeing the situation closely from behind but didn’t want to attract attention.

The female eyed Taehyung as if she was hungry. “It’s a shame Jimin had to suffer. She was a pretty girl.” She stated loud enough with a smirk. Taehyung didn’t move or express any emotion. “Did he tell you he had a sibling?” She questioned as she took a sip of her drink that looked to be untouched for awhile.

Taehyung glared. “You need to stop this. That girl didn’t deserve it and you know it.” He voiced lowly but still hid his emotions. “She isn’t involved in this lifestyle.” Taehyung said to the female.

Namjoon edged closer to the scene but hopped onto one of the slot machines and started to play. He could hear the conversation perfectly but he was far enough away to not reveal anything.

The female scoffed and pushed her glass away. She turned her attention to Taehyung and ran a hand across his face to tease. “We could finish what we started Tae...Make me scream your name again. We could rule the world.” She whispered seductively.

Taehyung was disgusted and swiped her away from his face. “Leave the girl alone. That’s your final warning.” Taehyung warned to the female who looked thoroughly pissed.

\-------------------  
Jimin had turned the tv while he helped you search for a movie. You heard the tv talk about the latest news which brought back certain memories. Your mind started to wander. If you didn’t push yourself would you be on the news right now? “Let’s watch this one?” You asked as you held out (favorite movie).

Jimin grabbed it and put it in the dvd player. The two of you sat on the couch and cuddled close together but your mind was somewhere else.


End file.
